hedonfandomcom-20200213-history
Map03 - Barracks
Barracks The Barracks is the third level of Hedon. It is the main housing and training area of the Bear Warriors, the military caste of the Iron Division. The Barracks zone is split into three areas: the Quarters, the Training Wing and the Bath House. At the time of the Cultists' invasion, the Barracks garrison was one of the main pockets of resistance, the Orcs and Goblins there being able to rally up and take arms in time to fend off the attackers for as long as they could. Zan herself travels here in order to regroup with the defenders and then make her way to the Crystal Heart, but she turns out to be too late. Quarters On the left side as one enters the Barracks, two crystal-powered gates lead towards the living quarters and administration. This is where the warriors begin and end their training days. Courtyard Filled with trees and moss, the courtyard serves as a leisure space and meeting point for the Bear Warriors. Aside for the two access gates, the courtyard connects to the mess hall at one end and leads up to the apartments at the other. When the invasion began, the Iron Division used the courtyard to hold against the invaders under the command of Captain Beza. Briefing Area Overlooking the courtyard, a hall filled with benches facing a wooden podium is where the warriors are called to be briefed with their daily tasks. Right next to the briefing area, a security room controls the portcullis in the courtyard as well as half of the power output to the Bath House gate. This area proved to be effective in defending the courtyard and narrow hallways, helping the Iron Division fighters to mow down entire squads of Cultists. When Zan visits the Barracks, however, the roles are reversed, and she has to defeat the Cultist ridden palisade head on (unless she is able to find an alternative path). Zan's Apartment The officer apartments are separated from the common dormitories of the grunts. At the end of one of the hallways, opposite to the briefing area, Zan encounters a door that feels familiar to her, although due to her amnesia she is not aware that it leads to her own chambers. The key to the door turns out to be hidden right next to it, at the base of a decorative bush. As a sergeant of the Bear Warriors, Zan gets to enjoy a larger living space fit with its own bedroom and bathroom (the latter being carved right into the cave wall and shaped through magic quaking). In addition to this, Zan also built her own secret room to use for storage (accessed from a switch inside the fireplace). Council Room Past a series of hallways starting from the briefing area, the administrative part of the Barracks begins, also hosting the largest apartments belonging to the captains and other elite. The player can't access this area, but instead can use an open ventilation hole to see the Council Room, where the leaders of the Bear Warriors normally hold meetings and devise strategies. Training Wing During the course of the week, this is the busiest area of the barracks where nearly every Bear Warrior can be seen wrestling, running, jumping, pushing and shooting. The Training Wing features many facilities that allow the Orcs to harden their bodies and hone their combat skills. Training Yard The Training Yard is the first main area of the wing featuring equipment meant for various training exercise, but also plenty of space for wrestling and melee duels. One door leads to an elevator going down to the shooting range. Upstairs, a series of doors lead to other training rooms such as the gym. Shooting Range Below the Training Yard is a shooting range where Bears can improve their marksmanship with the Crushbow. Various objects and obstacles are placed down the shooting range to provide new challenges. Behind reinforced glass a locker room is used to store equipment, while also being connected through a door in the back to the main Storage. Storage A large metal-floored hangar is filled with supply crates brought in straight from the Forge. Crates containing gear for the Shooting Range can be easily accessed from here, while other weapons and equipment are usually delivered to the barracks though a large nearby elevator platform. A towering gate connects the Barracks and the Forge though a secure tunnel, where goods are also indexed in an inventory list by the guard in charge. Bath House After the Lancer Temple, the Bath House is the largest architectural relic left by the Ancients. Upon discovering it and all the artifacts and inscriptions inside, the leaders of the Iron Division quickly understood how old and valuable the place was, and Grand Earth Mother Breaza took charge of the restoration and conservation of the complex. With the Barracks being built nearby, the Bath House proved not only to be a visual attraction, but also an important source of hygene for the Bear Warriors. The Orcs worked on restoring most of the support pillars, ceramic tiles and bath chambers that were in a relative good condition to begin with. Some of the materials were taken from badly decayed areas which ended up being sealed off. For the larger interventions, Breaza instructed the workers to use their own stone and masonry knowledge and mark their intervention in an evident way as a form of respect to the original work of the Ancients. Eventually, the Bath House was opened to outsiders too, with various security devices also being installed, including a portcullis and a massive crystal gate that requires the operation of two different levers in order to be powered. After invading, Nithriel sends a couple of Warlocks to the Bath House to set up an ambush for Zan, finding out about her return and her rampage back at the Plaza. After defeating wave after wave of invaders, Zan proceeds through the water channels linked to the Bath House to get by the shut Storage gate, and make her way towards the Forge.